Midnight Strategy
by PolkaDotOwl13
Summary: Levi asks Armin to come into his office, late at night, for a strategy game. What will ensue?


Levi entered his office, with the blonde boy following him.

"Sit down," Levi said, running his spindly fingers across Armin's shoulders.

"You're a very strategic person, aren't you?" the corporal purred, his hand moving down to Armin's arm and under his shirt sleeve.

"Y-yes, sir," Armin stammered. He could feel his face becoming crimson. He could feel the blood rushing elsewhere, too, but he kept it contained as best he could.

"Would you be interested, in a, 'strategy,' move now?"

"I'd l-love to hear one, corporal."

Levi slipped his hand down to the hem of Armin's shirt and slid his fingers up to the blonde's rib cage. Very close to his ear, Levi whispered,

"Do you want to fuck me? Also, you can call me Levi."

Armin gulped and nodded, before the small man with black hair worked his soft lips down from Armin's jaw line to his collarbone. The blonde shuddered and allowed himself to become hard, as he knew Levi was. In a moment of passion, the 14 year-old yanked Levi on top of him in the chair, and started to undo his belt. Rough kissing and fumbling hands. Levi ripped off Armin's shirt and his pants soon came with. His lips moved down Armin's windpipe, down his chest and to his stomach. Levi's mouth was right above the elastic band of Armin's underwear.

"Are you sure?" Corporal Levi asked rubbing his hands on Armin's chest. They were both breathing hard, and the submissive blonde breathed out a, "yes," before Levi revealed the boy. Levi's mouth wrapped around the tip of Armin's hot penis, and he started to move his tongue around in circular motions. Armin moaned, and Levi proceeded to slide his mouth closer to Armin.

"Levi," his voice squeaked as his hips bucked. Armin's breath was hitching and he was on the verge of coming. "I can't hold it in… Any longer…"

Levi removed his mouth and climbed back on top of Armin. He then proceeded to kiss the boy he was sitting upon, while Armin fumbled with Levi's remaining clothes.

"Lay down on the ground," the corporal growled.

The blonde laid down on his back, before pulling Levi down on him. Armin kissed Levi's neck, before the dominant male entered two fingers into the submissive. Armin gasped but didn't object. Levi slid his fingers up and down inside of Armin, while kissing him intensely.

"Are you ready?" the older of the two asked, breathless. Armin nodded, unable to speak. Levi, without warning, inserted his penis into Armin, who immediately moaned. They were a sweaty, passionate tangle of limbs.

"Levi... how… where did you learn this?" Armin squeaked before Levi's mouth met his to silence the question.

"It doesn't matter, does it? As long as you enjoy it." Levi's lips grazed the blonde's collarbone before going down to Armin's sternum. Levi pushed in further, before starting to lick Armin's chest. Armin moaned and bucked, but Levi's hands had the smaller boy's pinned against the ground.

"I'm going to..."

"Go ahead. I'm not even started yet."

Armin orgasmed all over Levi's stomach, and hips, while making himself a mess.

"Looks like someone is going to have to clean this up," said the dominant male before licking the cum off of Armin's lower half. Levi pulled out, breathing heavily, but stayed mounted on Armin before adjusting himself and whispering, "Your turn now." Armin gulped, and pushed Levi down.

"Do I have any limits?" Armin asked with a hoarse voice. "No, but your goal is to make me orgasm harder than I made you. Good luck." Armin gulped, regained his composure and started out by wrapping his hand around Levi's hard cock. He began with slow, soft motions at first, but as he went on, Armin gripped harder and went faster. Levi gasped a little below him when Armin started playing with his balls.

"I won't stop until you come," Armin said with a rough yank on Levi's dick. "I will bring you to your limit."

The man now on the bottom tried to say something, but nothing came out but a low grunt, slightly hitched at the end. It was clear Armin wasn't going to stop until Levi was exhausted. With one hand still pumping Levi's cock, Armin started to rub Levi's ass cheeks. He then proceeded to slide four fingers into Levi, moving the digits up and down. Levi twitched and moaned as Armin serenaded him with pleasure, allowing the blonde to kiss his chest and neck, before bringing his face up to Armin's.

"Do it. Now," Levi said, before bringing Armin's mouth roughly to his for a French kiss. Armin removed his fingers, and inserted his own hot, stiff cock into Levi. When Armin did insert, Levi bit Armin's lip, and sighed into his mouth.

"You're a real son of a bitch, you know thaaahhhhh," Levi said before coming all over both of them. Armin ignored the added mess, and just kissed Levi harder, still pumping the smaller man's dick. Pulling away, Armin put his forehead and nose against Levi's and whispered nearly into the corporal's mouth,

"I've only just begun." The blonde moves back down to Levi's lower half, licking Levi's and his own semen off of the corporal. Levi shudders, and closes his eyes, in pure heaven. Realizing he doesn't have any more energy or will to continue, Armin pulls out and drops down on top of Levi, his ears hearing the man's thudding heart.

"You're done?" Levi asked, toying with Armin's hair.

"Mmhmm."

"That was a pretty good strategy. I think it worked."

"Th… anks."

"Shhh. We can sleep now."

About two hours later, when Levi woke, Armin was still asleep with his head on Levi's chest. They'd both gone soft, and were an utter mess. With a sigh, Levi tenderly pushed Armin off of him, so he could get up. He picked Armin up, and carried him through the other office door, into his living chambers. He laid Armin on the floor of the bathroom, before turning on the water in the bathtub. He went back into his office to retrieve both of their discarded clothes, and then came back to a decently full bathtub. He lifted Armin in first, making sure his face was well above the water, then got into the bathtub himself. Levi started to wash Armin first, when all of a sudden; there was a knock.

"I heard a lot of bumping around. You okay?" Hanji said before opening the bedroom door. Levi froze, and then looked at the open bathroom door. Within three steps, Hanji was standing in the previously empty frame with an evil smirk.

"Armin? I expected Eren, but whatever floats you boat… Or raises it."

"Get the fuck out of here"

The girl backed out with a semi-innocent look on her face and her hands up. Hanji then disappeared from view and the door was heard opening and closing. Levi relaxed and sighed. He knew Hanji wouldn't tell anyone, but he knew she would still give him hell. It was worth it though. He finished washing both of them up, then dried and dressed Armin. Levi took a new set of clothes out of the chest of drawers before dressing, then carrying Armin to the bed. Levi tucked the boy in, but before he left, he kissed Armin's forehead softly and smoothed down his hair.

When Armin woke up in an oddly soft bed with warm sheets, he immediately panicked. Then he realized what had happened. He had slept with the corporal, as a strategy game. Armin attempted to get up, but failed. His legs were wobbly and numb, so he just decided to stay where he was and breathe in Levi's scent.

His room smelled like the black tea he drinks, and the trees. Armin allowed himself to be carried back to sleep, on these smells, because to him, it smelled like home.


End file.
